Splixy (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
Splixy is a Plumber who lives in Undertown. She is a Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Splixy is a small, humanoid alien with the height of a 10 year old child. She wears a purple dress that has a black strap around her waist and black sleeves. She has a purple gem on her neck, two small whiskers on her cheeks, and three pigtails on her head. She has two, large pointy hands with four fingers, a light blue and black head with three metallic gems, pink eyes, and small, cat-like feet. Friends * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Magister Patelliday * Lucy Mann * Magister Patelliday * Kineceleran Kids Powers and Abilities Like her species, Splixy has the ability to duplicate herself with no limit. Her clones allow her to finish tasks much quicker and overwhelm some enemies. Splixy can breathe underwater. Splixy is able to dig into the ground and pop out like a mole. Splixy is able to jump really high. Splixy has some skill in hand-to-hand combat due to her Plumber training. Weaknesses All of Splixy's clones share a link with each other, meaning that if one of her clones get hurt, she will feel the pain and if one of them is killed, she will be killed as well. Due to her small size and height, Splixy has a hard time fighting opponents who are much larger than her. If her clones are too far away, she will be unable to merge back into one. Biography Undertown After Splixy moved to Earth, she was introduced to Undertown by a friend. There, she found a house and started to live there. Splixy would use her clones to walk around Undertown to find items she needed for her home. Eventually, her home had all the items she needed. Splixy then tried to find new people to hang out with in Undertown. She met several aliens and became friends with some of them and then met a group of Kineceleran kids. Splixy liked the idea of the group and wanted to join, but K8-E said only Kinecelerans can join. She was able to play with them, however. K8-E introduced Splixy to all the members and she loved them. Plumbers While Splixy was out shopping for food in Undertown, she saw a Plumber who was telling the residents there that they were looking for new people to join them. Since Splixy wanted to help people, she went up to the Plumber and told him that she wanted to join. The Plumber gave her a piece of paper which had information on what she needed to do to join. A day later, she went to the Plumbers' Headquarters and met up with Magister Patelliday. Patelliday sent Splixy to a training room and made her fight multiple robots to test her skills. She was able to beat them, but with a little struggle. Patelliday then decided to send her to the academy to train. When Splixy found out how long she would be gone for, she went back to Undertown to inform her friends that she will be gone for a few months. After that, she went to the academy and began to train. She was able to complete it in 3 months. When she returned back to Earth, Patelliday gave her a Plumber suit, Plumber badge, and multiple weapons, but Splixy only wanted the badge and one weapon. Splixy then returned to Undertown and went to check on her friends. Relationships Ben Tennyson When Splixy first met Ben, she thought he was cool. They became friends and Splixy would occasionally visit him. However, once Splixy saw Ben's Splixson form, she developed an attraction to him. Splixy started to visit Ben more often, trying to get him to transform into Ditto, which he would sometimes, but Ben started to suspect that she liked him, so he went to Undertown and asked her. When asked, Splixy said no, but Ben didn't believe her so he asked her again. Splixy then confessed to saying she did like him, but only in his Splixson form. Kineceleran Kids Splixy became friends with the Kineceleran Kids very quickly and then best friends. She loved to play street hockey and soccer with them, even if she was at a slight disadvantage. Her favorite friends are ML-E and K-8E. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Earth-123 Category:Splixsons Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens